The Color of the Night
by Semajohn
Summary: One-shot. It was a quiet night, but everything has changed by this romantic song that made them realize their true feelings and the truth between them. My romantic Jameron.


_Am amazed to myself, I've never done this. I've just listened to the song, and literally just right now have written this little fic. I hope you like it; I just love the romance, and this is what was more or less missing in the show, I think._

_But most of all I liked the fact that this song beautifully describes Jameron._

* * *

**The Color of the Night.**

It was a quiet night.

She never did it on purpose. She always did it because something inside her wanted to. Something that humans called a soul. Cameron thought that it was impossible for her to have one, but every time she did this, she felt it inside.

Why? Because that way she could pour out her soul. That was the only way for her. Doing this she felt calm and rest as never before. After having seen John refusing her and mostly her feelings, she couldn't have find another way to made herself calm. And she so wanted it to be otherwise. She so wanted John not to be like he had been all this time. She so wanted him to come out of this shadow, just to hug her and to say, that she had done everything right, that she shouldn't worry at all.

But it hadn't happened. And she couldn't help it. But still, she was waiting for him, she was standing in the light, while John was hiding in the color of the night.

* * *

John had never seen this.

This incredible beauty, this stunning elegance and grace. He couldn't look away, he couldn't even move at all.

There were no words that could describe this beauty. Nothing could compare to this superb. Incredible smoothness and softness with which she moved, John felt like a small man near to an incomparable angel that descended to earth and no one knew how she had done this…

This was not the classical music that played in her room now. But this music aroused the incredible feelings that he couldn't describe. Looking at Cameron, looking at this incredible beauty, he like lost himself and just couldn't bear to look at anything else.

Nothing else bothered him now. Derek or Sarah, John didn't care. He with an incredible thrill and delight followed every graceful movement of this incomparable angel, and he just couldn't move.

Cameron... amazing and so beautiful...

John didn't know that she was capable of doing _this_. Sometimes she was no more than just a machine, but sometimes John saw the longing in her eyes. The real and genuine desire.

He came closer and leaned his hand on the door frame. And then he grabbed it to maintain the balance, because of this amazing dance he saw, John felt his legs went weak. He was incredibly surprised and delighted at the same time.

Cameron was dancing, just to the most normal music, but when John listened to the words, he finally began to understand how much he had been wrong all this time. How much he had been wrong when refused to see anything human in Cameron.

She moved flawlessly. Incomparablyy. Incredibly beautiful and elegantly. Movement of her hands, the smoothness, accuracy and unmatched beauty of her body... Cameron was something more than just a machine. She could feel, it was obvious and John knew it. He knew just how stupid he had been when under his nose was this beauty, and he just hadn't paid attention to it. He was ready to tear out the hair on his head, for his absurd behavior, for his ridiculous attitude to Cameron, _his_ Cameron, to his dearly beloved Cameron...

With each his beat of heart, her movements became more elegant and superb. It seemed that anything better was impossible to do, but John saw how with her every movement Cameron became more peerless. And John realized how much he was wrong...

"Cameron," he said quietly. She slowly stopped, her back to him, and slowly turned her head toward him. And she calmly looked at him, not even surprised by his presence.

John found the strength to pull his hand from the door frame, and he made a step towards her. Legs refused to obey, but John tried. He didn't take his eyes off her, he just couldn't take his eyes away, and he was drowning in this bottomless beauty.

John slowly walked closer to her. Awe and admiration, some guilt, but the joy and love, all of it madly played in his eyes. Cameron was calmly looking at him, waiting for his words or actions. Music that sounded in her room now, Lauren Christy, "The Color of the Night", it still lasted not willing to stop.

But John was silent. He seemed to lose all of the words, as if everything inside him suddenly mixed. He only saw Cameron before him; she even stood gracefully, much better than any of the humans.

And John just had been passed by her room... like in the shadow...

And now he was lost in her beauty, her brown eyes, her peerless... "Cameron," he whispered. His eyes moistened. Let it was so, she once had tried to kill him... but John finally realized how much he was wrong. He finally realized what a fool he had been all this time. Happiness was under his nose, and every time he was just passing by. "Cameron... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything..." He stepped closer and put his arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

She saw the slight tear ran down his cheek. For a moment, she didn't understand how and why, what made John to react at her so. She had just danced, she had just... poured out her soul, and music helped her in this. Maybe... had this simple dance just born in John all this feelings?

She hugged him back. She had wanted to hug him for so long, and now it came true. Cameron felt something warm inside her, finally! _Can't we ever get beyond this wall_, sounded in the room. Cameron slightly smiled. That happened to her. She was ready to give him everything, and she had given him everything she was. She had given him her life. He finally did his step toward her out of that shadow.

They just stood there until the music ended. John carefully lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled, though his eyes were moistened. He was sorry about all the missed time, but now he wasn't going to wait. As if fate itself had caused him to pass by her room this night, and from the shadows of the night John had found the incomparable angel, the angel of his life, his guardian angel. The angel he loved.

"You once told me that, but I was scared. I'm sorry, Cameron, I was wrong about you," John ran his hand through her hair, but didn't lower his eyes. "But now I'm ready to tell you these words. I am ready." He paused, looking at her seductive brown eyes. "I love you, Cameron, and I hope that you love me."

Cameron for the first time in her life didn't know what to say. She recalled that day in detail. She had been stuck between the trucks, and she had confessed her love for John. And now he confessed his love for her. Was she happy? If she properly understood the definition of the word 'happiness', then at the moment she was happy as never in her life.

She smiled weakly in response. And then she whispered back: "I love you, John, and you love me."

Finally, the phrase was no longer in the shadows, and their feelings met each other. They found each other.

Quite by accident, this magic song began to play again. John slowly came closer to her lips and kissed her. And the music just inspired him, as she had inspired Cameron.

_I give you everything I am and _

_Everything I want to be _

_I put it in your hands _

_If you could open up to me, oh! _

_Can't we ever get beyond this wall? _

_Cause all I want is just once to see you in the light _

_But you hide behind the color of the night_

**We made it through this wall. I am no longer to hide**, John thought. Now he wasn't going to hide anything from Cameron anymore. He came out of this night, just to be with Cameron, no matter what the fate prepared for them.


End file.
